Destination
by Ignorant Sparrow
Summary: Once her trust is shattered its not easy to earn it back. But they just can't give up. She is their friend. She is his friend and ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has been nearly two months after the defeat of fire lord Ozai. The gang was enjoying their time until Iroh suggested that everyone should think of their next moves. So there they sat at a round table in an elegant hall of the royal palace of the fire nation discussing. Everyone was so eager and excited on what they have decided for themselves but Toph. She did not know what she wanted to do next, may be to travel, but definitely not to stay in the city.

"I and Sokka are going to south pole for a while." Katara said. "We want to see the renovations going on and spirits, we haven't seen Gran Gran for almost two years."

"Keep in touch, OK!" Suki worded Aang's thoughts to which both Katara and Sokka nodded promptly. "Of course we will!"

"I'm going to Kyoshi Island and train the Kyoshi worriers as I used to." Suki said as a grin spread across her face. "Ty Lee will be going with me."

"I know this is obvious, but I and Mai will stay here." Zuko stated to which everyone laughed.

"That settles then, I'll be travelling to the four Air temples and try to restore their former glory and Toph can go home." Aang said; a tone of conclusion in his voice. Everyone beamed until Toph's extremely cold voice was heard.

"You may be the Avatar but you will not make decisions for me." She said. The relaxed smile on her face has vanished. Her lips were zipped and she was glaring at Aang. She did not expect everyone to be that ignorant towards her. It seemed that no one cared enough even to ask her about her plans. She was hoping that they'd help her figure out her destiny. But there they were chatting merrily about their decisions and ignoring her completely. How dare they think that they can send her home just because they don't need her anymore? She had made the decision to leave her home and she and only she will decide if she want to go back.

Everyone looked taken aback. Only then they realized how Toph must have had felt hearing Aang's words.

"Toph I… I-" Aang stammered but Katara came to his rescue. "Toph, you know Aang only meant well." She said trying to calm her down.

"I know what's best for me." Toph said in a dangerously calm tone, turning her blind glare towards Katara. "Thank you everyone for your _concern._" She stood up calmly pushing back her chair. "Excuse me!"

Sokka heard the very tone 'I'm out of here' at those words that he had heard when Toph left after Aang yelled at her back in the days of war. "Toph wait." He said trying to block her way but only found himself good seven feet away from her as she simply wagged her leg. Toph walked out of the room turning a blind ear to Katara's pleading, "Toph please!"

There was no way taking back the words that said. Everyone felt bad for ignoring Toph and hurting her feelings. Once Toph's trust is shattered, it's extremely hard to earn it back. That's what happened to her parents and seemingly they just lost her trust as well. Zuko rubbed his forehead narrowing his eyes. "You shouldn't have said that Aang." He said.

Aang was horror stuck. He had implied that he only needed Toph to teach him earth bending. He had implied that he used her. Such simple sentence had done irreversible damage just because he was insensitive towards her feelings, he of all people who had listened to her life story, he of all people who was her first ever friend.

Katara stood up. "We all were such jerks. How can we just ignore…" She broke off as she started walking out of the hall to find Toph. "I'll go talk to her."

Toph was in her room. Her expression was stoic. She was going to grin and bear it. There was nothing she could do to change the way others feel about her. She had learnt it the hard way, twice. No matter how much it hurt, she couldn't wimp around begging others to be part of her life. If they chose not to, she would deal with it. She was strong enough and she would find her own way. She was certainly not staying around being troublesome luggage.

_knock! Knock! knock!_

Toph sighed and lifted her head. "Yes?" She answered the door.

"Toph, it's me." Came Katara's voice. "May I come in?"

"Come in." She said simply. Katara hesitated. Toph's voice was not filled with anger, irritation or even hurt. It was plain and official. That worried her. She placed her hand on the door knob and swung it open. Toph was sitting on the bed and the anger they saw few minutes ago in her was gone. She looked… rock-like. She turned her head towards the general direction of Katara as she entered the room but said nothing.

"Toph Listen…" Katara said sitting down on the bed as well. "I know you must have felt-"

But Toph cut her short. "Katara you don't have to explain. It's OK." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Really." She added.

Katara bit her lip. "Please Toph, listen. Aang did not mean what he said back there in ill concern and you know that."

An impatient tut escaped Toph's lips. "I just told you. It's fine. And don't worry. I won't be extra luggage to any of you."

Katara stared. She understood how frustrated Toph felt. It was like been rejected by everyone she cared about. Like been used. How would they correct things, she did not know.

"You-are-not-extra-luggage." She gritted her teeth. "you-have-never-been"

"Whatever!" Toph said. She was never in to emotional pep talk. She believed in deeds. Not in words. And they've made it pretty clear that she is extra luggage. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some packing to do."

"What?" Katara asked taken aback. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet." Toph said truthfully. "May be I'll decide on the way."

"Please Toph! Don't be like this." Katara pleaded. "Let us explain."

"Katara I don't act. I react after waiting and listening." Toph said turning to face her friend. "So deal with it. Just like I do with the rest of you."

Katara walked to her and put both her hands on Toph's shoulders. "Look! I understand what you have gone through and how you must feel-" But Toph took both her hands in her own and 'looked' right in to Katara's eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me. I've trained the Avatar. I've fought in the war. I'm Toph Bei-Fong. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and you know it." She said smiling while she gently leaded the water bender out of the room. "I'll be down in few hours. Now stop irritating me, will ya?" She closed the door as Katara opened her mouth.

Katara stared at the wooden surface of the great oak door as a look of sadness slowly rose to her eyes. It's not gonna be easy to correct the damage that had been done by the stupid suggestion of the Avatar and their thoughtlessness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How could I be so stupid?" Aang asked for the fifth time pacing around the hall. "Toph can go home?" He mumbled his own suggestion angrily. "What was I thinking?"

Others watched him uncomfortably searching their heads for something good to say. Katara entered the hall wearing a somber expression. Everyone's eyes darted from Aang to her.

"How mad was she?" Aang asked desperately.

"Not mad at all." Katara said collapsing in to a chair. Others looked surprised.

"Really?" Sokka asked. "That is very odd."

"She has barricaded herself and she won't let any of us in." Katara sighed. "I think we've just proven that we are worse than her parents"

"I'll go talk-" Aang said but Katara shook her head. "Won't work Aang. She'll simply put you out saying its OK. That's what she did to me. She leaded me out saying she has packing to do."

"This is bad." Sokka mumbled audibly. "If she runs away, there is no chance of tracking her."

"She can stay here." Zuko spoke up. "I could do with a reliable friend in running my country."

"Oh she could come to Kyoshi Island and train the worriers with us." Suki suggested. "Arghh Why couldn't we come up with these suggestions earlier?"

"It's my fault. I only meant she should go home and visit her parents." Aang bowed his head. "But it sounded like- oh man! I'm such an idiot."

"Zuko walked to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Not just you Aang. We all were."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Toph didn't show up at the dinner that night. Zuko went to see her with a tray of food. She was sitting on the corridor. The little bag pack of her was already packed.

"We missed you at dinner" Zuko said setting down the tray.

"Really? I wasn't hungry." Toph replied as she got to her feet and walked in to the room. "I know it's your palace and all, But you should have the courtesy to knock before you enter a girl's room, your hot-head-highness." She smirked.

"Listen Toph, are you OK?" Zuko asked, closely examining her. Underneath her sarcasm there was a grief hidden, grief of a let-down.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Toph said simply, shrugging. Clearly she wasn't going to talk or wimp about it. She took a bowl of porridge from the tray and started eating it.

Zuko sighed. "Toph about earlier, we didn't mean to-" He started but was cut short by Toph.

"Spirits! Zuko I already told Katara, and I'm pretty sure she told everyone, that it's fine. OK? Sorry I stormed off."

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd stay and give me a hand in creating order in my nation." Zuko said as casually as he could. Toph, for a moment frowned. Then she snorted.

"I think I prefer to be ignored." She said. "Save it Sparky, you don't have to pity me or worry about me."

"I know I don't have to." Zuko said hotly. "Please, consider it." He added.

But Toph just shook her head. "Can we talk in the morning? I'm sleepy." She said putting down the bowl and wiping her mouth with the back f her palm.

"Will you use the napkin?" Zuko snapped. "OK then. Sleep tight."

As Zuko walked out of the room Toph bowed her head. She's gonna miss all of them. Zuko the fatherly figure, Katara the motherly figure, Sokka the brotherly figure, Suki and Aang her best friend! For the first time she felt like crying. She felt lonely. She didn't want to be left alone. But after what Aang had said and that after others seemed to be OK with it, how can she tag along with them. They had their lives planed and clearly she wasn't included in those.

Next morning Toph went down to breakfast. Ignoring others' nervous glances, she sat down and help herself with some food throwing a casual 'good morning' to them. They ate in silence until Toph asked, "When'll you guys be leaving?"

"We haven't decided yet. Not until you let us know your decision." Sokka said putting down his bowl.

"hmm" Toph said wiping her mouth again with the back of her palm. "I don't have a particular destination yet." She said ignoring Zuko's 'tch!' "But I'll be travelling for a while."

"But where?" Suki asked.

"I told you. I'm not sure yet." Toph replied as she poured herself some water.

"But I thought you'd stay." Zuko said.

"Thanks for the offer Zuko, but I don't like the idea of staying in the city." Toph replied.

"Then come to Kyoshi Island with us."Suki said hopefully. "We have quite a few earth-benders and they'd be lucky to have you as a teacher."

"No." Toph said bluntly.

"But, why not?" Suki asked desperately as she threw a quick 'help me' glance at Katara and Aang.

"Because Suki, because first of all you guys have this ridiculous notion that you have to make it up to me for yesterday. Let me tell you, you don't have to. OK?" Toph said a impatiently. "And second of all it's an 'Island'. I don't want to be trapped in one and take boat rides whenever I need to get out."

Aang sighed. "Listen Toph. Please, let me explain what I said yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you."

Toph 'looked' at Aang. "I'm not upset. I just wanted to make clear that you or no one else can send me home just because I'm no use anymore." She said with a hint of anger for the first time in her voice. "It's my life. I run it. Not my parents and not you, oh almighty avatar."

"It's not what I meant." Aang said as his voice rose as well. "I wanted you to go home and visit your parents. I know you miss them. You should give them a chance."

"Aang!" Katara said tensely.

"Yeah, Sugar Queen, put some senses in to him." Toph said bitterly. "I will not go to Goalin until and unless I feel like it, definitely not because others think that I should. And as I told you, I will not be troublesome luggage to any of you! So stop worrying about what I should do."

Aang breathed in sharply at those words. He got to his feet, grabbed Toph by her upper arm and pulled her up in to a standing posture. "You think I used you?" He asked incredulously.

Toph was surprised by his sudden action. Nonetheless she pulled herself together and 'looked' directly at Aang.

"Look Aang, I ran away from home because I was frustrated and angry with my parents. I wanted my freedom, my life. And you were the perfect excuse. So you don't have to worry about your little suggestion. It makes us even."

Katara had her mouth covered with her hands. Suki was staring disbelievingly at Aang and Toph. Zuko shook his head in disappointment. Sokka did a face-palm.

"I'm your friend, Toph" Aang said in a small voice as his grip on her arm tightened almost painfully.

"Let go of me Twinkle Toes." Toph said trying to get herself free from his grip.

"Fine!" Aang almost snapped peeping in to her eyes and shaking her a little. "We are even you say! Come with me then. I could 'use' you to rebuild the air temples."

Toph blinked before she pushed him vigorously away. Aang's fingers had left their reddish mark on her ivory skin. "You think I'm stupid now?" She spat. "Get a grip. I'm not going anywhere with you just because _you_ _think_ you need to set things _right._ So please, don't go been the balancing Avatar on me." She said pushing her chair roughly away damaging Zuko's elegant royal floor and stepping away from the dining table. Katara stood up, so did everyone else. But Aang beat all of them and jumped in front of Toph. He grabbed her hand with in a flash and placed it right on his heart.

"See if I'm lying. I need your help. I don't want to set things right. Because I want you to go home and meet your parents before you go anywhere else, because as your friend, I am concerned for you. But if you don't want to go home, then I want you to come with me if you please. I need your help, your company."

Toph 'stared' with a look of astonishment. When Aang landed right before her, she was extremely annoyed. When he grabbed her hand, she was ready to destroy the entire dining hall. But when he placed it on his heart, she was confused. She felt his heart beat faster but steadily as he spoke. His voice did not crack. Not even once. He was sincere.

As Aang finished a silence fell in the hall that almost ringed. Everyone was so surprised by Aang's speech and so anxious to know Toph's response.

_Silence..….._

Toph was silent, uncharacteristically silent. She did not know what to say or how to react. She felt everyone's stares burning upon her. Aang was peeping to her face once again, this time with anticipation. Her hand gently squeezed in his grip. All she knew was that she needed some time alone. She wasn't the bouncing back type as Aang was, when it came to emotions. She'll need her time. How much, she did not know.

Toph, while her right hand was still on Aang's chest, stepped forward and gave him a hug. For one wonderful moment Aang was relieved. He thought he had got to her. He hugged her back with a heart as light as a feather. But Toph parted from him shortly, patted his chest and without a word walked away from the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So Toph left. Neither Katara's pleading nor Sokka's heart-to-heart talk not even Zuko's very Iroh-like preaching stopped her. "I'll visit whenever I feel like it." She had promised them. Aang had not protested. In fact he had not said anything at all. He had only insisted to drop Toph to wherever she wanted to go. So Toph had said good bye to him at the nearest Earth Kingdom city to the Fire nation, Chin.

Katara and Sokka left shortly after Toph did. Aang dropped them from South Pole and Suki from the Kyoshi Island before he returned to the southern Air temple. They got together once every six months, either in Ba-Sing-Se or Zuko's beach house at Ember Island. Zuko and Aang met more frequently as they worked together in solving diplomatic problems among the four nations. But none of the gang ever heard from Toph, not for another two years.

They were enjoying a vacation in Ember Island when a messenger hawk found Aang. The letter was from Bumi.

_Dear Aang, _He read it out loud for the others to hear.

_As we talked few months ago, I have arranged special troops to train as a police force in Omashu. They are now on training. And guess who their special trainer is! It's your earth bending master, Toph Bei-Fong._

Katara gasped hearing that. Sokka choked the water melon he was drinking in to Suki's face.

"Finally! Some news" Zuko said.

_She flatly rejected teaching them metal bending. She says one needs to be an elite in earth bending even to understand the concept of metal bending. And I agree. Now she is giving them the hardest time of their lives with advance earth bending lessons. I was the only one who she enrolled for metal bending. I am surprised Aang, that a wimp like you survived her training. She is a true master and a very rock-hearted sifu. _

"She is rock-hearted all right!" Aang muttered audibly. Others shared a gloomy look.

_Even I have a lot to learn from her. And not only that, she is crazier than I am. Ah! I certainly love having your friend around. She has already beaten me in the world's greatest super slide. I'm gonna miss her company once she leaves. I have managed to bend metal already. After few more lessons, I'll be good enough to teach my forces and she'll be leaving. She says she'll be travelling._

_How is everyone else doing? I heard Fire Lord is single again._

Zuko fumed. "The old loony doesn't miss anything." He said looking rather grumpy. Mai had walked out of his life few months back saying that she doesn't feel belonged with him anymore. He hadn't stopped her because he had felt the same way.

_I hope everyone is fine! Flopsy says hello!_

_Bumi!_

Aang finished. Folding up the scroll he looked up. Others were staring at him almost sympathetically. He chose to ignore it and smiled. "Sounds like Toph!"

"If we leave now, we'll catch up with her before she leaves." Katara suggested.

But Aang simply shook his head. "We should give her some space. It's not like she contacted us. She was mentioned in Bumi's letter" He said. "And it seems like she's having a great time."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Time kept passing by. Aang was busy renovating the Air temples and attending peace-keeping business of his. He was constantly travelling. Once a while, they heard from Toph. Not directly from her but in the official notes she was mentioned. _Avatar's earth-bending master, Toph Bei-Fong helps imprisoning the outlaws at Senlin, Master earth-bender Toph Bei-Fong spotted at great divide…_

It wasn't for another long two years that they heard properly of her, this time from Iroh. Apparently she was at Ba-Sing-Se, at Jasmine Dragon. Iroh seemed to see through Toph's 'I'm doing great' put up. Zuko received a letter from him that described his worries for the troublesome earth-bender who he was extremely fond of.

_Dear Nephew,_

_How're the preparations going on? I'm truly happy you finally found the one you belong with. I will be there in the Fire Nation in time for the ceremony. My intention here is something else. Toph is here in the city with me. She's been training two elite earth-benders in Ba-Sing-Se to metal bend. She seems quite happy. But, Zuko I'm worried because she is different somehow. She is more introverted than you once were. I think her hurt feelings are still keeping her from letting anyone get close to her. She keeps her heart barricaded and she believes she'll be intact that way. At this rate Toph could loose trust in love and friendship. You and your friends are the only people who can do something about it._

_Love_

_Uncle Iroh _

Zuko, who was sitting in his study alone, read the letter as a frown slowly formed across his handsome yet scarred face. He took a blank scroll, ink and a brush and wrote a reply.

_Dear Uncle_

_DON'T READ THIS ALOUD FOR TOPH TO HEAR._

_This has gone far enough. It's almost been four years and we have to put an end to this. She is too stubborn and Aang is too much of a wimp in this. I want you to come here and bring Toph with you. I don't mind if you have to drag her all the way. Just make sure she'll be here with you. Tell her it's my wedding but don't tell her who's gonna be the bride yet. Formal announcement has not been made yet and we've kept it really quiet, so in case you haven't told her, Toph can't know. Tell her it's a surprise and tell her we want her here desperately. Spirits! We haven't seen her for four years._

_See you soon._

_Zuko_

Zuko's letter reached Iroh with in few days. Somehow Iroh needed not to convince Toph to go with him. She was excited by the news.

"Hot-head is getting married? Good for him" She grinned happily when Iroh told her while they enjoyed a calming jasmine tea one evening. "But who's the bride? You told me Mai broke up with him two years ago."

"That is supposed to be a surprise." Iroh replied chuckling. "So shall we leave tomorrow? You _are_ coming with me, eh?"

Toph held no grudge or what so ever against any of them after what happened four years ago. She knew they had her best interest at hearts, though they had a very funny way of showing it. She had learnt to cope with people at an arm's length so they couldn't hurt her feelings.

"Of course I'm going." She said. "There is no way I'm gonna miss the wedding. I bet his new girl is even gloomier than Mai!"

So they set off course for the Fire Nation. Much to Toph's displeasure the sea was rough and most of the time she was down with motion sickness. Finally when they arrived at the main port of the Fire Nation she was asleep, exhausted from excess vomiting and dizziness. Zuko, who was their escort for the evening, climbed onboard and hugged his uncle.

"I'm so gad to see you!" He said, still embracing Iroh. "Getting married is scary."

He looked around as he parted from Iroh hoping to see Toph. "Where- where is she?" Zuko stammered seeing no Toph. "Don't tell me she didn't come."

"She's in her quarters." Iroh said smiling. "The journey has been a very rough on her. I gave her a powerful sleeping draught."

"Ah! Sailing." Zuko said as relief washed over him. "She used to hate it. Which one is her quarter?" He asked climbing down to the hull.

"Third to your left." Iroh replied. "Try not to wake her. It's better for her to rest… HEY be careful with that Tzungi horn. It's delicate" He snapped at the crew who were struggling under his huge musical instrument.

Zuko found Toph's quarter and went silently in. She was asleep. She looked weary and pale and… grown up. She wasn't the little thirteen years old who had left four years ago. Zuko sighed. He almost felt sad because he didn't get to see the little girl, who he adored as much as his own sister-he-wanted-to-have, grow up to be the one who slept now on the rough bed right before his eyes. He bent over and gently picked up her sleeping form in to his arms. She was as light as a feather. Zuko climbed on to the deck without waking Toph up. And with in few minutes they were inside the royal escort Zuko had prepared beforehand for them. It was almost night fall.

"Where are the others?" Iroh asked as he leaned against the comfortable seat of the ostrich-horse driven carriage. "I was hoping for a cheery reunion."

"I didn't tell anyone that you are arriving today. Katara is with Sokka and Suki. They are shopping and will be staying at the second mansion tonight. Aang will arrive tomorrow as well. This will be a surprise for everyone." He smiled looking down at Toph. "You'll get your cheery reunion tomorrow morning. I hope."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Katara arrived at the palace early before Sokka and Suki. As the guards announced her arrival she was leaded to the entrance hall by two maids. The first thing she noticed was the big fat someone sitting with Zuko. They both stood up as she walked towards them. She stopped on her tracks as her eyes widened in recognition of the 'big-fat-someone'

"General Iroh!" she grinned happily and bowed. "Zuko told me you were arriving but I didn't know it was today."

"We thought we'd surprise you." Iroh said heartily.

"We?" Katara whispered. "You mean she- she actually came?"

"She is upstairs in her old-" Zuko started but Katara didn't wait for him to finish. She was gone within a flash.

A warmth washed over Toph as the blissful morning sunlight crept through the high windows of the room, in which she lay asleep. She slowly opened her unseen eyes and yawned. The extremely comfortable bed sheets and the familiar aura, which smelled pleasantly like fire lilies, told her that she was not in the ship anymore. It was the palace. The very room she used four years ago as a royal guest of fire lord Zuko. The first thing she felt was apprehension. Four years of travelling, four years of pretending to be OK, four years of not-getting-in-touch. She slowly sat up and got to her feet. She was wearing red fire nation pajamas. "Zuko's maids." She thought. "But who brought me here from the ship? I must have been asleep."

Toph didn't get to wonder about her escort. She heard thundering foot steps, like someone was sprinting at alarming speed towards her room. She instantly knew to whom they belonged. They were at the door, they shrieked and next second Toph found herself entangled in lots and lots of brown hair and the nostalgic warmth of a certain water-bender. Katara had flung her arms around her neck jumping towards Toph. Loosing balance they both twirled and collapsed on to the bed.

"You came, You came, You came… You really, actually came" Katara was chanting hysterically hugging Toph so tight.

"K—tara I-ctt- breatch-" Toph choked trying to get away from Katara's loving yet murderous embrace.

Katara sat up pulling Toph in to a seating position. "Oh' look at you!" She cooed, now grabbing Toph by cheeks and squeezing her face. "Tall and pretty and grown up"

"Ouch! Kachara get a gip bepo I-"But Katara wasn't listening. She was too busy been overjoyed. So Toph grabbed a pillow and without mercy knocked Katara off the bed.

Katara found herself sitting on her back, staring up at her friend who was towering her with a threatening glare and a pillow. She was tall; her hair was down and messy as usual. Her face was little red thanks to all squeezing. The red pajamas beautifully brought out the fair complexion of her ivory skin.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" She murmured, for the first time, in a sane voice. The only too familiar grin spread across Toph's face as she dropped beside Katara and sat down on the floor.

"It's sparky's wedding! Why wouldn't I come?" She said punching Katara on the shoulder. "So who's the bride?"

Katara shifted on the spot uncomfortably. Toph could say she was blushing. But why?

"Sugar Queen?" She frowned.

"Well, didn't Iroh tell you?" Katara asked.

"He said it'll be a surprise. But why are you uncomfortable all of a sudden?" Toph asked suspiciously crawling forward. "Is she someone we know?"

"Actually… ermm its, its…" Katara stammered.

"Spit it out will ya! You are freaking out like he's marrying you!" Toph said impatiently.

"Well he is." Katara managed with a sheepish smile.

Toph stared dumbfounded. "Say what?" She asked looking stupid. "What about-?"

"We broke up after seven months of your departure." Katara said standing up and pulling Toph to her feet. "Long story Toph. It's been four years."

Toph stayed silent for a while. "I stayed away too long didn't I?" She asked sighing.

"But now you are here, and that's what matters." Katara said turning on her preachy mode. and pulling Toph in to a gentle embrace, which Toph returned this time.

As Toph washed up and got dressed, Katara filled her up with the information. "After you left, Aang stayed about six months in southern air temple alone. And when we met again in Ember Island, he said he wanted to break up with me."

"_He _broke up with you?" Toph asked surprised. "I thought you'd have dumped him. You know, I always thought you got your eye for the hot head."

"Hey!" Katara, who was combing Toph's hair, snapped. "Yeah I was surprised too when he said it. But after he explained it well… I understood. I wasn't exactly sure if we'd have worked it out anyways. So I guess Aang was right."

"What did he say?" asked Toph. Katara did not answer. She silently combed Toph's hair. "Katara?" Toph prompted.

"Some stuff." She said shrugging while she finished pinning the last lock of Toph's raven hair in its place. Toph chose not to press on the subject. Katara put both her hands on Toph's shoulders and spun her around to face her.

"Where are the others?" Toph asked but Katara did not answer. She was staring at Toph like she had never seen her before. Toph was wearing honeydew colored; long sleeved dress that flowed right down to her heels and gold hemmed mid-calf length, shamrock green tunic over it. A thin belt of gold ran around her slender waist. Her hair was back in the signature bun but neatly kept in its place by a thin hair band. Her features were sharp and elegant. She looked simply dazzling.

"Spirits Toph! You've grown so much!" Katara said gently patting Toph's face with both her hands. She felt the exact same emotion which Zuko had endured when he saw Toph yesterday. _'I didn't get to see her grow.'_

"Well, what did you expect? That is the natural order of things. Children grow." Toph said making a face.

"Come on, others must have arrived by now." Katara said leading the way. Toph hesitated for a moment then followed Katara's lead. Sure enough, Sokka and Suki were already chatting with Iroh. As Toph and Katara entered the hall they stood up. There was a moment of silence, then a loud scream. Toph found herself choking for breath again in a certain Kyoshi worrier's rib cracking embrace.

"Wow! Haven't you grown?" Suki said parting from Toph and smiling.

"So I've heard." Toph grinned back.

"You have really actually grown." Came Sokka's voice from her left. "You know, you used to be a tomboyish pipsqueak and now look at you."

"Hey watch it Snoozles!" Toph said shifting her foot under her dress. The floor beneath Sokka budged and he was thrown on to Zuko. They both fell over yelping. Everyone in the hall laughed. "But still the same old brat." Sokka said getting up and pulling her in to a hug. As they parted Zuko pulled her in to a one arm hug.

"Ah! Too much hugs for a one day. And it's still early." Toph complained grinning as Zuko let her go.

"Hey! What's all the commotion? Did Iroh and Toph-" Everyone turned at the doorway. Aang had arrived. Tall in his complete air-bender robes, bold yet handsome seventeen years old Avatar stayed rooted to the spot seeing his friend after four long years. Everyone was silent.

"Aang?" Toph said uncertainly. Momo who was sitting on Aang's shoulder squeaked and flew towards Toph. She caught him from the middle and stroked his head fondly. "Hey you little fur ball. I missed you."

Aang heaved his feet with a huge effort and stepped in. "Toph! You came!" He said smiling.

Toph lifted her head to face him and gave him a small smile. "Yep!"

"Alright, I'm hungry." Sokka announced to the awkwardness hung in the air.

So they started breakfasting. After a long while, Zuko dining hall was filled with laughter and jokes again. As everyone chose to ignore Toph's and Aang's awkward politeness to each other, Iroh did get his cheery reunion that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Fire Nation was overjoyed with the announcement of the royal wedding ceremony. Everyone was busy with preparations. They didn't have much time to interact with all the chaos. But one evening as the gang got together for tea, they saw what Iroh had meant by Toph was growing extremely introverted. She didn't speak much. Though she still bullied them with her witty mouthed remarks and laughed along with them, they saw how she carefully chose her words in answering any serious question.

"Why didn't you visit us as you promised?" Suki asked Toph. "You didn't even send any letters. We had no idea where you were until Bumi told us you were in Omashu."

"Omashu is a great city." Toph said suddenly grinning ear to ear. "Bumi went in to pieces when I beat him in the super-slide."

Others shared a look. So she wasn't gonna answer Suki's question.

"So you travelled around the world teaching metal bending in the last four years?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Toph answered simply.

"And after the ceremony?" Sokka asked again.

"I don't know. Travelling alone if kinda fun." Toph said pouring another jasmine tea for herself.

Aang suddenly got very interested in his finger nails as if to hide a certain emotion which he couldn't keep away from his facial expressions from the others.

Katara gave Zuko a look and turned to Suki. "Let's go check on the wedding dress. And Aang, can you go with Sokka and checkout the hall? I need the water tribe touch there."

"Sure" Aang said as he got up and left the table with Sokka.

"What does your dress look like?" Toph asked getting up to follow Katara and Suki but Zuko firmly tugged to her elbow.

"I'm not finished with my tea yet, nor are you." He said. Toph 'looked' at him indifferently and sat down.

"Sooooo how did you end up marrying Sugar Queen?" She asked him teasingly.

"Thanks to you." Zuko said in a serious tone. There was no smirk behind it.

"huh?" Toph put down the tea cup. She was genuinely confused.

"Bumi wasn't the only one who went in to pieces during last four years because of you."

Toph stared at him with a blank expression. "I don't think I'm following you." She said.

"I and Katara started dating over a year ago. Katara wasn't actually shocked when Aang broke up with her almost four years ago in one summer. I guess we all saw it coming ever since you left." Zuko said trailing his finger around the porcelain tea cup and directly looking at Toph.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Toph asked crossing her arms and leaning against the chair.

"Aang never recovered Toph. He spends most of his free time alone in the air temples. I'm not sure what he told Katara, but it seems that it involves you. He blames himself for your leaving." Zuko finished with a small sigh.

Toph frowned. "I'm sure he's depressed by his tiresome Avatar duties or something. You don't have to drag me in to this." She said a bit impatiently.

"No Toph. I work with him most of the time. I can tell." Zuko said putting down his tea cup. "We all know he's upset because you left. Even after you knew he meant well, even after he practically begged you to go with him. Give him a chance Toph. Look what he has become. Silent and introverted. You just don't walk in and out of people's life. It hurts."

Toph almost laughed at this. "You are damn right about that Zuko. It hurts like hell." She said. She hasn't recovered as well, Zuko understood. Unlike Aang, Toph was difficult. It comes with her element. Unlike air, when a rock is scattered in to pieces it is extremely difficult to put them back together. "That's why I don't let anyone to walk in to my life. May be Aang should do the same." She said calmly.

"Stop doing this to yourself." Zuko said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It does you no good and you know that. There is nothing wrong of letting the people who love you help you. Don't push Aang away from your life. Don't push any of us away from your life. We've been through so much together Toph. You just can't ignore us and runaway. We'll never give up on you. No matter how much of a hard head you are."

Toph bowed her head. Katara entered the hall at that moment and walked up to them. Zuko gave her a look of uncertainty. He didn't know if he got to her or not.

"Are you here to preach me as well Sugar Queen?" Toph asked in irritation. Katara tried to 'what-do-you-mean' her but Toph wasn't buying it.

"Oh don't act dumb." She snapped. "You made your grumpy fiancé sermon me about Twinkle Toes and his 'recently-changed-personality'."

Katara smiled inwardly. Toph was Toph after all, easily provoked and snappy. "All we want Toph, is you two to have a proper talk. You both need it and you know that." She said placing her hand on Toph's free shoulder. "Aang said what he wanted to say before you left. You never said anything back. Talk with him."

Toph rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed Mom and Dad," She said turning her head towards each of them as she spoke, "We are talking to each other. Try not to be such annoying mother hens!" She said half amused as an irritated Katara started yapping her 'I-am-not-motherly' line.

Zuko couldn't help but share Toph's amusement. Katara spotted his lop sided smile. "What are you laughing at? She just called you Dad! May be you are the mother hen, not me." She snapped.

"I am no Hen." Zuko snapped back. "I was just been helpful and I was doing great before you ruined it with your motherly-"

Toph was smirking in her seat. "Oh boy! Your marital life will never be boring." She laughed. "Let me solve this for you. You both are mother hens with rather large noses and usually poke them where they don't belong."

Both Zuko's and Katara's hands, which were on Toph's shoulders instantly moved to grab her by ears.

"Say what?" They snapped in unison.

"Ouch! Ouch! OK, alright. That's not always bad." Toph said holding to their wrists and smiling. "But _is_ always annoying."

Sokka, Suki and Aang came to the hall just then. "Waz going on?" Aang asked automatically, seeing Toph being physically harassed by the Fire Lord and the Fire-Lady-to- be.

"Nothing." Toph, Zuko and Katara said together. "They are just practicing ways to punish their brats-to-come." Toph added.

The atmosphere eased a little after the tea. They had fun attending the wedding ceremony preparations. Although Aang and Toph were friendly and nice to each other, the 'talk' both Katara and Zuko hoped wasn't yet brought up by either of them.

Finally the day came. The huge hall was decorated in the most magnificent combination of Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe cultural touches. Entire ceiling was covered with beautiful lanterns. Stage was set right in front of the lotus fountain of the hall which was hand crafted by Toph and Aang.

Toph and Suki, the maids of honour, were accompanied to the hall by Aang and Sokka, the best men. People watched them walk slowly to the stage to sit either side of the couple, the scarred but handsome Fire Lord and the mesmerizing beauty, the water ambassador.

"Avatar looks dashing; isn't that Toph Bei-Fong with the Avatar? Spirits, hasn't she grown? Agni! She looks so beautiful in the fire nation theme colors; don't they make a wonderful couple? Yeah as if made for each other; aren't they adorable?"

The babble of the royal gathering was driving Toph mad. Their whispers of opinions did not escape her sensitive hearing. She had no idea of what they talked. 'Dashing', 'beautiful', these were just meaningless words to her. What annoyed her most was that they trying to couple her with Aang. She wondered why Aang was blushing furiously. 'May be he hears these lunatics as well' Toph assumed. 'Always the push-over' she smiled unconsciously. Toph chose to ignore the warmth seeped up her fingertips which gently held to Aang's elbow as they walked. They sat down besides Zuko while Sokka and Suki sat beside Katara. Fire sages started the traditional wedding ceremony. After what seemed like an eternity Zuko and Katara were pronounced husband and wife. "Oh' finally!" Toph murmured.

Then started the celebrations. While everyone rejoiced the royal wedding one old general kept popping up behind Zuko and murmuring to his ear. Toph recognized him to be the one who'd always entail Zuko whispering advices to his ear for the past week.

"Who's this loony?" Toph asked Aang as the general appeared behind Zuko for the fifth time.

"He is in Zuko's inner circle. Thinks he can't handle been himself and always tell him what to do." Aang said gloomily. "He's a pain."

"But its Sparky's wedding! Leave him to me." Toph said with a dangerously cute smirk. Sure enough with in the next ten minutes the general reappeared. Knelt down beside Zuko and opened his mouth to whisper that something Zuko didn't get to hear. As is an invisible hand was pulling him backwards the general started to slide back and with a yelp and loud splash he was in the lotus fountain. Soaked to bone, utterly surprised. Thankfully the thundering fireworks muffled the splash but not enough for Zuko and Katara to not to hear. They both instantly looked at Toph. She was animatedly talking to Aang. Katara giggled and Zuko coughed which oddly sounded like 'thanks!'

Later that night, Toph and Aang were standing in the courtyard by the turtle duck pond. They were laughing their heads off. Like the time they were told Sokka's sand sculpture of a sea monster was Suki back in the Ember Island. For the first time in four years Aang was laughing with his whole heart, forgetting all the worries, his heart as light as a feather. As the laughter died down he watched Toph clutching her ribs, swung back and forth.

"That was fun!" She panted, still grinning.

"Oh' how I missed you!" Aang said before he could stop himself.

Toph stopped laughing abruptly. She looked at Aang. "Sorry I didn't keep in touch." She said sincerely.

They sat down for a while as a comfortable silence fell between them.

"So have you found your destination yet?" Aang asked looking at Toph, who's useless but enchanting gaze was fixed on the moon dazzling above them.

"No." She said with a little sigh. "May be I never will. May be I'll keep travelling as long as I get tired of it."

"I have." Aang said. As Toph did not reply, he continued to talk. "It's you."

Toph stiffed. Aang slowly reached out and hold Toph's now numb hand in his own. "May be that's why you can't think of a destination. Because you are one. My destination."

"Aang-"She started but broke off not knowing what to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aang saw her bewilderment and hesitation. His heart was pounding painfully against his rib cage.

"You wait and listen before strike don't you?" He asked confusing Toph even more. "React to this." Aang said, almost whispered.

Aang stood up pulling Toph together with him. He stepped closer to her, who was looking extremely apprehensive. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked trying to step back as she sensed the close proximity. But Aang's hands were quicker than her feet. They cupped her face, gently but firmly, pulled her close and he kissed her. He kissed her so passionately. Toph's eyes were widen in shock. Aang's lips were so tender and delicate on her own. He was pouring all his love and passion for her in to that one simple kiss. She almost gave in. Her eyes slowly closed and she actually, for the briefest moment, kissed him back. But that was before her numb brain started processing again.

She came to her senses with in few seconds, pulled back from Aang and earth-bended herself good ten feet away from him. She glared at him, breathing heavily, her heart pounding.

Aang smiled. "You kissed me back." He said taking a step forward. "You reacted positively, Toph."

"It was hard enough, when you were just my friend and I though you walked out of my life." Toph said getting further away from the Avatar. "I'm fine this way. Please don't complicate my life." She said in a trembling voice walking out of the court yard.

Aang air-bended himself right behind her and picked her up bridal style before she could react and flew with her to the ceremony hall where people had started dancing, taking huge leaps and being careful not to stay on earth much.

Toph clung on to his neck shaking with anger and anxiety. ".down." She gritted her teeth as Aang landed at the entrance of the ceremony hall. He was quick to set Toph on her feet so anyone couldn't clearly see he carried her.

"Now listen." Aang whispered leading Toph to the dancing floor. "I want you to hear me out. Let's not embarrass Zuko and Katara on their wedding day by creating a scene or they'll kill us for sure."

People on the dancing floor eyed them with interest. Toph caught words like, 'so cute', 'wonderful couple', 'what a match', every now and then as they passed the dancing couples. She was furious, furious with all of those stupid gits who didn't mind their own businesses, with Aang who was brave enough to first kiss her and then kidnap her and with herself for kissing him back, even for the briefest moment. Aang took Toph's hands and place them on his shoulders, gently grabbed her by waist and started to dance slowly twirling with her. He was taking the lead.

"If Katara and Zuko spare you, I will kill you." Toph said breathing fire. "First you-, and then you kidnap me to some stupid dance floor and make me do these stupid steps." She was vey red in the face with anger and embarrassment. "What is it that you want Twinkle Toes?"

"You." He said twirling her two good rounds on her heels and pulling her back to his embrace. Toph almost puked hearing this. "Don't be so sickening." She said. "Now let's go out and settle this in a less crowed place, shall we?"

Aang smirked. "So you'd beat the crap out of me and be your merry-lonely-way?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Toph asked following his lead and gracefully leaning backward. She was so engaged in the conversation that she didn't notice how people 'oh'ed them or how Katara with Zuko and Sokka with Suki, wrapped in each others embraces, watched them with eyes full of relief and affection.

"You are afraid that I'll let you down, that I'll walk out of your life. You are trying to barricade your heart, live a loner's life." Aang said taking her slender waist and lifting Toph gently off the floor. Toph said nothing but continued to glare at him. "But I want you to know that I won't let you."

"For spirits sake Aang," Toph hissed. "Leave me alone." Aang smiled. "Sorry. I can't." He said. "When you left, I felt so frustrated. I took my time, did my thinking and I came to know that I love you." Aang who was embracing Toph now, felt how she stiffed hearing this. "I thought I loved Katara but I was wrong. I'd always feel happy around her, she is the one I turned to looking for comfort. She is the one I liked. But you are the one I love." He kept talking. "With you, my drive was gone, I no longer had passion for life, I was lost."

"You are pathetic." Toph said trying hard to keep away the nervousness out of her voice, pulling away from Aang and twirling on the spot still dancing with him. They didn't notice that they were one of the few couples who were still on the floor. Others were simply watching them.

"Say what ever you want Toph, but it won't cover up the fact that you love me too." Aang said taking her right hand in his left and placing his right hand on her back. "That's why you left in the first place. And that's why you couldn't stop yourself from kissing me back."

"What matters is what I want. Not what I feel." Toph said impatiently.

"Now you sound pathetic." Aang said lacing her fingers in his and tenderly pushing her backward and then pulling her forth. Music was slowly fading and Aang and Toph was the only couple on the floor now. Toph bit her bottom lip. "You've grown up to be so much annoying." She said still following his lead on the dancing floor.

Aang smiled. "You've seen nothing yet." He said. "If you runaway again, I will come with you, if you don't let me, I'll follow you everywhere you go. If you don't love me back, I will spend the rest of my life trying to win you over. If you wouldn't give in, I'll die trying." He said picking her up once again and leaping in to the air and landing on the floor gracefully. Just then the music died and the crowd broke in to a loud round of applauses. Then only they became aware of their surroundings. Toph was blushing furiously. But Aang didn't care. He kissed Toph gently on the cheek, bowed low to the crowed and they walked, (actually Aang dragged a shaking Toph) towards where Katara, Zuko, Sokka and Suki stood grinning ear to ear.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N : Ah' the drama. I need reviews pls! Tell me what you think of the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A week had past since the wedding. Toph kept avoiding Aang as much as possible. She was still a little dazed by the wedding night's events. She did not let any feeling take her over. Most of the time Toph spent meditating or practicing earth-bending. She wasn't sure if Aang was right about her feelings. She didn't know if she loved him. The thing was that she didn't want to know. As she told Aang, she was fine the way she was. Toph didn't want any complications in life, complications like serious relationships. Not after her parents failed her and especially not after ….

Katara and Zuko had returned from their honeymoon and things were slowly settling. Sokka and Suki had decided to return to Kyoshi Island next week. But as the last time Toph did not have a particular destination. She kept carefully avoiding the subject. Aang, who had his full focus on Toph but no interest in her plans, kept annoying her.

"Good morning Toph!" He gives her a surprise hug.

"Try this Toph. It's delicious." He gently grabs her chin in the dining table at breakfast and forces a spoonful of food in to her mouth.

Only Katara tried hard to suppress her giggles as she knew how Aang felt about Toph. But like the others, she too was perplexed to see Toph let him get away with slight frowns or blinks. But finally Toph snapped out of her dazed state as Aang tried to comb her hair strands off her forehead. With the speed of a bolt of lightning she got Aang by wrist and swung his arm backward. Aang who yelped in pain shortly found himself lying flat on his bottom with Toph towering him. She was slightly leaning forward. Her fists were balled and teeth gritted.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled hysterically. "IF YOU EVER TRY EVEN TO SAY MY NAME AGAIN, I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE. FIND SOME OTHER GIRL TO PAMPER AND TO GOOF AROUND WITH AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Toph's voice shook the entire wing of the palace. Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Suki came running to the hallway where Aang and Toph stood. They saw a hysteric Toph towering an Aang who was shrinking in fear first. But slowly he broke in to a smile. Toph was Toph again. Not the polite and quiet lady anymore. Toph turned on her heels to leave but a wall of earth erupted blocking her way. Aang got to his feet rubbing his sore arm. "But I don't want to goof around with any other girl." He said ignoring others' quizzical looks.

"NOT MY PROBLEM." Toph shouted stomping her foot and sinking the wall of earth back to floor. "WHAT?" She barked at the others who were watching them in confusion. "WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR OWN SISSY BUSINESSES AND LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"Ah! Great" Sokka said. "I kind of missed the old snappy noisy Toph. But what's going on?"

"because we can't." Katara said firmly to Toph. "Something happened between you and Aang, didn't it?"

Toph glared at Katara and then at Aang. She started walking in the opposite direction, breathing fire.

"I kissed her." Aang said little loudly. "And she kissed me back." Suki's lips formed an 'O' as her eyes gleamed. Zuko and Sokka shared a surprised look as Katara broke in to a toothy grin.

Toph turned fiercely and shot a cloud of dust towards him. "I DID NOT!" She yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE."

"I TOLD YOU I WON'T" Aang shot back a strong gust of wind which made Toph topple. "I'M NOT A TOY FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH!"She slammed her fists on the floor sending chunks of rocks towards Aang. Zuko winced seeing his hallway being destroyed right before his eyes.

Aang Swung his arms either side of him and earth moved upward covering him from Toph's attack. "NO! BUT YOU ARE THE GIRL I FELL IN LOVE WITH." He shouted behind the barrier. "AND YOU DID KISS ME BACK. DON'T YOU DENY IT."

Toph did not retort this time. She got to her feet and started walking away without a word. Aang raised a earth-wall again but she simply walk through it. He tried wind-attack her but she made earth rise up to her shin and stood rooted to the floor. "WHY ARE YOU SO IMPOSSIBLE?" Aang shouted opening his arms wide and sending two flames either side of Toph which met together blocking her way and light a roaring fire from floor to the ceiling.

"AANG" Katara shouted incredulously as Zuko ran forward.

Toph had stopped dead on her tracks. She could feel the immense heat radiated from the roaring fire. She could almost feel the pain of her burnt feet. She has had enough. She was tired. Aang was glaring at her ignoring Katara's hand on his shoulder which was shaking him violently.

Toph slowly turned as a defeated look rose to her face. "Let me go Aang. Please!" She said in a small voice as Zuko approached her and took her hand while extinguishing the fire with a single wave of his other hand.

Aang shrugged Katara off and walked up to Toph. He took her by shoulders as Zuko slowly backed away.

"Tell me you don't love me." Aang said peeping to her face.

Toph blew her hair strands out of her face in annoyance. "I DON'T!" She yelled at his face.

"LIAR!" Aang yelled back. "You taught me how to read pulses, remember?"

"FINE!" Toph gritted her teeth. "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW." She bellowed shoving Aang off.

"COWARD!" Aang bellowed even louder.

"Alright that's enough!" Katara stepped forward.

"Yeah. I you two are going to argue like an old couple, please do it in the courtyard." Zuko said walking over to Katara.

"I was talking to Toph!" Katara said rolling her eyes at Zuko. She walked to Toph and dragged her out of the hallway ignoring Aang's shout of a 'hey!'

"Leave me alone Sugar Queen." Toph struggled all the way to the courtyard but Katara was keeping a tight hold to her upper arm.

"Tch! enough with that already. Toph this whole thing has gone far enough." She said making Toph sit on a stone bench in the court yard but not letting go of her arm. "Why would you keep running away from him? Why won't you trust Aang?"

"I trust him with my life." Toph said irritated. "I just…"

"do not trust him with your heart!" Katara offered. Toph stayed silent.

"It's fine Toph. You should take your time." Katara went on. "I was confused too when Aang thought he had feelings for me. We took our time and chances and eventually figured out that we were wrong. Give yourself a chance, give him a chance. Stop running and face things like an earth bender!"

"I Am One!" Toph huffed.

"But you act like an air bender!" Katara chuckled. "Now that Aang knows you have a spark for him in your heart and now that he knows he loves you, he won't give up on you!"

"Yes, I won't!" Both Katara and Toph jumped as Aang landed in front of them. "All I'm asking is Toph, for you to let me be with you. Travel with me. If you don't want to be my girlfriend, just be my friend. Let me be a part of your life at least. Don't push me away like some trash. I will not be a pest." He bowed. "It's an Avatar promise."

Katara snorted. Toph couldn't help but join her. "So much for your Avatar promises." She said laughing for the first time in a week. She thought about what he said though. May be it's not such a bad idea. Who knows? May be she'll find her destination someday. May be it _is_ Aang. But for the time been she did not worry about it. She has a lifetime ahead of her to find out. Toph felt her heart lighten after four years. She gave Aang a small smile.

"Fine! Let's travel together." She said as Aang broke in to a grin. "But you will do well to keep you Avatar promise this time!"


End file.
